Here I Lie, Here I Die
by moriartysfallenangels
Summary: Peggy has loved Angie for so long, maybe it's time to take it a step further. (I may continue this, I haven't decided)


The warmth and brightness of the first morning light gently woke Peggy Carter from her restful sleep. Small yellow beams came in through the window in her bedroom and shined on her face, warming at the touch. Years ago, a sleep this satisfying would be a rare occurrence. That was due to constant threats that she always ended up dealing with, and then the war before that. But now, she slept more soundly than she ever could remember and that was all due to the person lying next to her, Angela Martinelli.

Two years ago, Peggy first met Angie at the L&L. She had gone in for dinner and almost instantly made a new, soon to be long term, friend. Since then, Angie had always been there with a bottle of Schnapps and a dish of her mother's amazing manicotti. Eventually, their friendship turned into a... little more than a friendship. Peggy honestly didn't know what they were at this point, but she knew she loved her Angie. Maybe it was time.

"What'cha thinking about, English?" Angie sleepily mumbled, interrupting Peggy's thoughts and stretching her arms above her head. Peggy hadn't realized she had been staring at sleeping Angie the entire time.

"I was thinking about you, love," Peggy lovingly stated. She reached over and stroked the younger woman's hair out of her face. In the morning it was always a mess, but Peggy found her adorable when she first woke up.

"What about me?" Angie said, trying not to fall asleep again due to Peggy messing with her hair. "How I snore?"

"No, but your snoring is hilarious."

"Hey!" Angie said while poking Peggy in the side, causing Peggy to smile and slightly flinch, since she was secretly ticklish. "If not, then what?"

"I was thinking…" Peggy started, then paused. She needed to make sure she was ready to go through with this. Insecurities weren't a commonality with the agent. She was an agent, after all. And a spy. And the director and co-founder of SHIELD. What was there to be insecure about?

"Well?" Angie began to grow slightly excited and slightly nervous because Peggy was always straight forward and confident. When she wasn't, she was either hiding something or unsure. She didn't think that Agent Peggy Carter could be insecure about something for once.

"What if we… you know."

"What?" Angie's smile was mischievous. Peggy wondered if she had any idea what she was going to say or if it would totally shock the girl.

"I know we can't legally, but what if we got married," Peggy said and expected her cheeks to blush, but the sensation never came. They had been together for awhile now, so her confidence spiked. Angie's looked softened, helping her insecurities to slowly fade away. She just looked over at Peggy for a long time, just looking right through her and seeing all of her flaws and dark secrets. Angie must've loved Peggy to stay with her that long and knowing things she has done in the past.

"I don't even care how we make it possible or if it's official or not, Peg. Of course I'll marry you." Angie choked at the last part and her eyes started to tear up. She moved closer to Peggy in the bed and kissed her more passionately than she ever had before. But then Peggy's stomach growled, ruining the moment. Angie laughed. "I'm making you pancakes, now to celebrate."

Angie's reaction to everything was to make food. Sad? Food. Happy? Food. Come home from a mission and you haven't even cleaned the blood off of your hands because it was a slightly traumatic experience? Food. So it was no surprise to Peggy that the girl offered to make her breakfast.

Much to Peggy's dismay, Angie slipped out from under the covers and stretched again, her arms reaching to the sky.

 _Bang._

Glass shattered all over the bed and shards were scattered everywhere in the room. Pieces flew and hit Peggy in the face, and she could feel the warmth of the blood beginning to trickle down her face. Why did someone shoot the window? Was she under attack? She looked over to Angie to ensure her safety and her breath hitched.

Angie had a red splotch beginning to blossom in her abdomen.

Peggy's mind was usually clear and focused but seeing her love, her love that ran deeper than the love she had had with anyone else-including Steve-stand there possibly near death put her mind in a fog. It took her a few seconds to pull herself together internally to help Angie. So she sprinted out of her bed, stepping on shards of glass but that pain couldn't compare to the pain she would feel if she lost Angela Martinelli.

Angie's knees collapsed under her, but Peggy was there to catch her fall. Angie fell into her arms and Peggy's head pounded in her ears. Tears slipped from her eyes as she began to see the life drain from her love's eyes. Angie gasped for breath and Peggy instantly knew a lung had punctured. She would die in a matter of minutes.

"Peggy," Angie choked out.

"Yes, love, I'm here," Peggy whispered. A tear slipped down her nose and dropped onto Angie's cheek. She wiped it off with a shaky hand.

"I…" She could barely breathe. Talking was a task that brought pain to the younger woman, which brought pain to Peggy. "I...love you."

"I love you, too." Angie smiled at the return of affection but then the light slowly slipped from her eyes and her pained smiled left her face. Peggy sobbed but went through denial. She had just proposed four minutes ago. This can't be happening. "Angie." She pressed her fingers to the girl's neck. They had a future together. A beautiful, permanent future. "Angie!" Peggy began sobbing and then held her body close. Who had done this and their reasoning didn't matter to Peggy at the moment.

Angie Martinelli was dead.


End file.
